Derek Laud
Derek George Henry Laud is a housemate from Big Brother 6. Profile The housemate, 40, from London, has written speeches for Margaret Thatcher and Michael Heseltine. He is the first black master of foxhounds and thinks he could be booted out 'because I like to kill furry animals - foxes and birds'. The self-confident singleton was persuaded to go on Big Brother by old friends, Christine and Neil Hamilton, and he featured in former Tory defence minister Alan Clarke's diaries as 'gay, intelligent and ludicrously self-assured'. Film: The Great Escape TV Show: X-Factor Book: Nelson Mandela Food: Roast Beef Quote: "I have too much confidence which could irritate others and my outspokenness gets me in trouble." Big Brother 6 On Day 11, after receiving seven nominations from his fellow housemates, Derek was nominated for eviction against Sam. However, as Vanessa had broken the rules regarding the discussion of nominations, the week's nominations were cancelled and all housemates faced the public vote. On Day 15, Derek survived the public vote and Lesley was evicted from the House. On Day 18, after receiving six nominations from his fellow housemates, Derek faced eviction against Roberto and Sam. On Day 22, Derek survived the public vote. On Day 25, Derek was nominated for eviction once again. On Day 29, Derek survived the public vote and Roberto was evicted from the House with 53% of the vote. Big Brother told the housemates that the nominations on Day 46 were optional. However, this was a lie. As always, nominations were compulsory; and those that did not nominate would face the public vote. As Kemal did nominate, she did not face the public vote. On Day 50, it was revealed to the House that Vanessa and Makosi had received the most public votes after receiving 26% and 47% of the vote respectively. On Day 67, Derek was nominated for eviction, after receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates. On Day 71, Derek was evicted from the House after receiving 58% of the public vote over Eugene. Nominations History (*) The nominations cast during Week 9 were to save rather than to evict. Post-Big Brother Laud partnered Edwina Currie on a charity edition of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? on 17 September 2005. During the Conservative Party conference in October 2005, he commented that most politicians (with one exception) would not have succeed on "Big Brother", saying "Good looks are very important and David Cameron is very attractive." Laud appeared on BBC's Question Time which was held in Newbury, Berkshire in November 2005. Derek's political views, which some characterise as populist right-wing, tended to polarize people for or against him. Graham Norton, on The Bigger Picture, asked his audience to take a good look at Mr Laud "because you'll probably never meet another black gay Tory." Recently, he also appeared on Webcameron declaring that he would like to stand for election in the up coming general election. He was also seen dining with the Hamiltons on Hell's Kitchen in September 2007. Derek has recently appeared on YouTube for a pilot of a new TV comedy show, "U Kno Wot I Mean?", which has been poorly received by YouTube fans as the video only had 850 views from December 30th 2007. Gallery Derek4.jpg|Derek enters the Big Brother 6 House Derek1.jpg|Derek in the Big Brother 6 living area Derek2.jpg|Derek takes part in a Big Brother 6 task Derek3.jpg|Derek is evicted from the Big Brother 6 House Derek5.jpg|Derek is interviewed by Davina McCall after his eviction from the Big Brother 6 House Trivia *After receiving 27 nominations against him, Derek received more nominations than any other Big Brother 6 housemate. **This is 9 nominations more than the Big Brother 6 housemate who received the second highest number of nominations. *After facing the public vote 5 times, Derek faced the public vote more times than any other Big Brother 6 housemate. **He also holds the record for surviving the most amount of evictions over any other Big Brother 6 housemate, having survived four. *Derek, Craig Coates and Kemal Shahin were the only three openly-gay housemates in Big Brother 6. *Derek was one of the five Big Brother 6 housemates (the others being Craig Coates, Roberto Conte, Anthony Hutton and Maxwell Ward) to be banned from nominating due to breaking the rule regarding the discussion of nominations. *Derek was one of the first ever six housemates to refuse to partake in standard Big Brother nominations. **He faced the public vote for doing this. *At the age of 40, Derek was the oldest Big Brother 6 housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 6 Housemate